Corridors Of Madness
by Mardipaev
Summary: Lost in the corridors of madness afraid he will go out of his mind. An early meeting with his inner demon leaves him shaken. No longer a single one-shot, a series of unrelated one-shots it is now.
1. Corridors Of Madness

**Corridors Of Madness**

I'm looking out over the water.

The cold water that fills the corridors to my knees. Feeling the cold in my bones.

Spider cracks spread along the walls around me. A terrible nightmare growing around me.

A lone tear trails down my cheek, I never felt so alone.

Looking down I'm starting to see my reflection.

Through the cracks in the ceiling a whisper of light in the water comes down from the sky.

It disrupts the stare at my reflection. Realizing that the dark water called me, pulling me in down where the old spirits lie.

* * *

Through the widening cracks I look at the moon as it flickers.

Through the waves like a lost memory.

I break away my gaze and look back at the dark water. I'm losing control as the spirits are laughing.

Singing their dark harmony. In the distance I hear their lord and master laugh.

They try everything to destroy me. The dark waters are starting to turn eerie red.

They're drawing me into the game. A game the fox can't lose.

Question or answer, will I live or die.

While he's convincing me I am insane.

* * *

I take another look around and realize these are the corridors of madness.

They go on and on and on.

Pulsating they seem to say they want to take me home.

* * *

The spirits are back. They live in the world under water.

Maybe we all end up this way.

But I'm still alive and I'm frightened to death.

Will they pull me under? Suffocate me, drown me? The fear of this watery grave grips my heart.

I'm reaching out into the silence.

I fall to my knees begging for help to appear.

The whisper of light that was there in the sky falls on my tear streaked face.

It's pulling me into the clear.

* * *

Away from the corridors of madness.

Even though they go on and on and on.

While they say they want to take me home.

* * *

Drenched in sweat I wake up, hyperventilating. I never want to go back there again. So don't look out over the water I try to reassure myself.

Because you never know what you will find.

I think back to how close I was to losing myself and realize you could be saved or you could be lost in those corridors.

You may even go out of your mind.

I can't forget how close I came to switching with my reflection. So I tell myself: So now when you see your reflection, as spirits are tempting you in.

When they are calling your name like a lamb to the slaughter and fearing the pendulum swing. You will not give in.

* * *

Thinking back to those corridors of madness.

When they go on and on and on.

While they say they want to take me home.

* * *

I never want to go back to those corridors of madness.

Especially now they seem to go on and on and on.

Even though they say they want to take me home.

* * *

I'll never go back to that fox and his spirits. Resolve reinforced to inhuman levels Naruto resolutely sets himself on the path to the academy.

* * *

AN: The lyrics of Corridors of Madness belong to Uriah Heep or whatever company owns their lyrics. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto or whatever company owns it's concept.

This is a rewrite of the lyrics of 'Corridors of Madness' by Uriah Heep. The lyrics have literally been copied and used in the text. Or I should say that the text has been written to fit the lyrics into this format. This was a experiment and took roughly a quarter of an hour to write. Keep in mind that around 300 of those 553 words are not my own and have simply be copied.

The sentence structure might be awkward at times, remember they are lyrics though. As such I almost labeled this poetry and still I'm entirely not sure if it is labeled correctly.

Thanks for reading.


	2. A Year or a Day

**A Year or a Day**

Seated on the ledge of one of the gigantic mountains of Kamimari no Kuni a young man gazed forlornly out over the sea. He had to concede it to his teammate seen from a height of a thousand miles the earth looks the same as it did.

A small sound alerted the young man to the presence of his teacher. Gazing out over the vast waters the younger addressed his teacher: "How is it we can fly faster than day but we can't find the things we need?"

"Young man" said the old man "Let the youth in your heart be at rest. We may all be dead in a year or a day when the devil is put to the test." The words may have sounded a bit morbid, however they were supposed to convey a myriad of messages hidden underneath.

However there was only one word repeating itself in the mind of the younger ninja.

Test, test, test!

He had to test himself again and again till he was the one putting the devil to the test.

That was how the younger one choose to intrepid the words of his teacher. The older man had not finished speaking though, tracing the jagged shoreline wistfully he continued: "the day of creation was our finest hour it's something we ought to defend. But it's been so abused since the first day of light that no glory can come in the end."

The last battle had indeed been a gritty one, one where the young man for the first time truly saw the horrors of the shinobi world. The brainwashing of small children into killing machine as they did during the times of the great clan wars. Childbirth was a gift of Kami which was squandered on the path of life they were set on. Silent tears dripped of his cheeks and a thousand miles down.

Tensing his arms as if to push himself of the precipice his teacher grabbed his shoulder. "Young man" cried the old man, tears obscuring both their visions. "There is victory in staying alive and if you care so little for the world we're in why and what do you want to survive."

Lifting his tear streaked face the younger caught the eyes of the older man who continued his speech: "Can't we try to let the past go by, with its lessons firmly settled in our minds? To our children one by one and before the darkness comes let us leave a world full of light of a different kind." A few fluffy clouds drifted by it didn't look like it would rain.

"In truth they should meet" not in the shadows "and with love their hearts should beat" not with hate like we let ours "and with patience solve the problems of our time" and maybe fulfill our dream of a peaceful era.

"it wouldn't be so hard to do, it's only up to me and you, let us not bequeath a life that is a crime." Will you help me inspire our fellow ninja, try to lead them to a path of peace?

A silent nod was the only answer the old man needed. Both turned back to the frankly magnificent view, a small smile gracing their lips. The young man whispered: "Seen from a height of a thousand miles the earth looks the same as it did." "But how is it we can fly faster than day but we can't find the things we need." For we are ninja both student and teacher thought in unison.

When young man climbed to his feed. "Youth" cried the old man "let the youth in your heart be at rest. We may all be dead in a year or a day when the devil is put to the test." The young man laughed. And tackle hugged his idol of the cliff.

"Young man" cried the old man in alarm.

The young man looked up to him and grinned. "Let the youth in your heart be at rest, old man. We may all be dead in a year or a day when the devil is put to the test." Then the cold water embraced them in a thunderous splash.

When their heads broke the water's surface again the young man cried out: "If I can't climb this rock face without my right arm I will learn to run faster than night instead of day." "And if I can't reach the peak before you, using only my feet I will keep my eyes closed for the rest of the year." The old man matched his student. Not to be outdone the young man declared an even more outrageous challenge. It was one way to climb out of a depression his teacher thought fondly.

* * *

The lyrics are from 'A Year or a Day' from the album 'Return to Fantasy' from Uriah Heep.


End file.
